Alternative transmission techniques have been considered for low data rate transmissions, in particular to support wireless communications for machine type devices. Different data encoding techniques also have been proposed as improvements over code division multiple access (CDMA), such as sparse code multiple access (SCMA), wherein binary data streams are encoded directly to multi-dimensional codewords to spread data over multiple subcarriers or resource elements.